2012 Power Rankings-Week 6
Posted Oct 9 at 10:32am. ABC Easy as RGIII would later become DiscountDoubleCheck. <---Previous Week [[2012 Power Rankings-Week 8 |Next Week--->]] This is by far been a more competitive year than last, with 6 teams tied for 4th place. Commish will take this time to remind everyone that the tie-breaker is point total, so I shouldn't hear any complaints or questions when the guy in 6th doesn't make the playoffs even though he has the same record as the guy in 7th. Doesn't matter what head to head record is. Oh, also the top 6 teams make the post-season, with 2 getting a first round bye. Three teams seem to be pulling away, while only one seems to be falling behind. Two if you count "The Storm" since that team is clearly only getting worse. In other news, let's take a moment to be grateful that we have this wonderful sport. If the Colts taught us anything this weekend, it's that life isn't all about football but that football is an amazing and inspiring game. It has saved a lot of lives, won the hearts of many, and is truly a beautiful part of American tradition. It gives us a reason to believe, talk, cheer, laugh, smile, cry, scream. Let's all be thankful that we're healthy enough to enjoy this game and each other. Chuckstrong. 1 (1). The Shotti Bunch --I have always said this team would not be able to survive if Vick collapses. Well, he played pretty shitty this week but Reggie Wayne and Bradshaw said "SHOTTI AINT LOSIN TODAY!" and picked up the slack. Now this team is sitting pretty, with a balanced offense that I guess can win even without a real QB. 2 (4). ma ma momma said --Brees and Chicago D put up 130 points by themselves. If they were playing "Why am I doing this" they could have benched every other player on their team and still won. Unfortunately for them, Brees and Chicago are both on the bye this week. We'll see how they survive without their power players. 3 (2). Julian Odinson --Odinson has seen the least amount of competition this season, with a league low 917 points against. However, this shouldn't cheapen their 4 victories. They'll face a formidable opponent in Welker's Fingertips, a team desperate for a win. 4 (3). ABC Easy as RGIII --The slow decline of this team has been painful to watch, given the promise it showed in the opening weeks. Tiny margins of defeat have to piss them off but also give them hope that they can tussle with the power houses in the league. Statement game against ma ma momma said this week. 5 (7). Tickle Me Ocho --Every week this team has flip-flopped between 5 and 7, because half the time they don't show up and the other half of the time they put up the best point total in the entire league. His top-ranked QB Ryan is somehow being out-shined by his own man, Tony Gonzalez. Tony leads the league in receptions. TMO just got a whole lot better now that Mendenhall is back from injury. 6 (5). Welker's Fingertips --Consistently average, WF will be in big trouble if they fall to 2-4. A great game from Marshall wasn't enough to disguise the lack of a run game and the average play of Brady and Houston Defense. 7 (9). Boats and Hoes JV --I've talked a lot of shit about this team, but they are the team that should be happiest with their 2-3 record. Lot's of struggles early on but mainly to do with what players to start. The bench has been out-performing the starters all year, which means they have a good team and they just need a better manager. That was cruel. I didn't mean that. Now I just feel awful. 8 (6). The Storm --Cam Newton is single-handedly tanking the team. They have a big matchup this week against the other 2-3 team on the brink of total collapse. Remember when he said he would purposefully lose this game if he was undefeated in week 6? Yeah that isn't happening. But he might accidentally lose it... 9 (8). butt fuckers --This team manager asked me how he could have lost considering the game Manning and Cruz had. I told him they indeed had a fantastic game but they were the only two players on the entire team that actually showed up. Helu is still on IR and two other starters were on the bye. The only way to win in this league is to start 11. 10 (10). Why am I doing this? --Hang in there.